eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5076 (29 May 2015)
Charlie heads to hospital and is surprised to see Ronnie surrounded by packed bags; she’s coming home. Vincent corners Phil and suggests that they need to talk, claiming that they still have matters to sort out. Back home, Ronnie suggests Charlie and Matthew moving straight in – she wants everyone under the same roof. At breakfast, Patrick lets slip that Vincent’s informed him that Ronnie’s home; Kim attempts to hide her discomfort. Kim announces that Vincent is moving in to Patrick’s. Vincent suggests that he wants to take the trio out later so that they can meet his family. Back at number 27, Charlie pointedly claims that he and Ronnie need some time alone to settle back in – Roxy takes this as her cue to leave. Phil arrives and warns Ronnie that Vincent’s their new neighbour – and he wants to talk. Vincent, Patrick, Denise, Kim and Pearl arrive at the Vic to meet Claudette; Phil clocks Vincent’s entrance. As Claudette coos over Pearl, Donna arrives. In number 27, Charlie is being obviously cold with Ronnie and when Ronnie takes his hand, Charlie confesses that he knows about Vincent – he’s told Charlie that she’s in love with him. Ronnie purports that there’s only one person in their relationship that’s been unfaithful; she knows about him and Roxy. In the Vic, as Claudette and Vincent head up to the bar, Phil brings up Vincent being involved with the police, but Claudette refuses to rise to the bait. When Vincent and Phil are left alone, Vincent claims that Phil and Ronnie are going to have to pay for his silence with regards to Carl White. Charlie tries to convince Ronnie that he and Roxy sleeping together meant nothing. As the pair bicker about Roxy and Vincent, Ronnie acknowledges that coming out of hospital shouldn’t be this hard. Charlie disagrees and suggests that he believes they can get through anything. The pair agree to put everything behind them and start afresh. As Claudette goes to leave the Vic, Vincent announces to the group that he promises to pay his way now that he’s living at Patrick’s; he’s secured himself a new business deal. On her way out, Claudette warns Vincent to stay away from Phil; he’s bad news. After Phil fills Ronnie and Charlie in on Vincent’s threat, Ronnie confesses to Charlie that she asked Vincent to stop the drug dealer from giving evidence at Dot’s trial. Attempting to win him over, Vincent offers Patrick a rum, but Patrick isn’t interested – adamant that he can see straight through him. Ronnie, Phil and Charlie suggest to Vincent a truce but Vincent finds this laughable. Ronnie tells Vincent that he can name his price, but it’s a one-off. Later, Vincent tells Phil that if he wants a truce, then he does have a price - it’s The Albert... Donna asks Liam whether he can watch the stall for her. When Liam claims he can’t, Donna suggests that it’s his chance to prove that he’s not a pushover. Donna watches on as Cindy approaches Liam on the stall and blows off their plans for later. As Roxy helps Sharon with the stocktake at The Albert, she proceeds to pour herself shots, moaning to Sharon that both Ronnie and Charlie don’t need her. As a good looking punter enters, Roxy decides to serve him before opening hours. Roxy continues to drink, before morosely telling Sharon that no matter what she does, she’ll never be Ronnie. Later, as a drunk Roxy walks by, Donna suggests that Liam finds himself a cougar. Liam finds Roxy on the steps of the Albert who teases him for being cute and tells him to sit with her. Sharon is unimpressed when she heads outside to see that Liam has been drinking with Roxy. The situation takes a turn for the worse then Roxy discovers the punter from earlier’s business card – he’s a reviewer for the Walford Gazette who would have witnessed Liam drinking underage. Masood complains to Kush that when his family first arrived in Walford, they were a real part of the community, but now they’ve lost that. Kush suggests that Masood stops self-pitying, and instead does something about it. As Masood cooks a lavish meal for the family, Shabnam immediately questions what’s awry. Masood apologises for his recent behaviour, before asking Tamwar whether he can have a pitch on the market; he wants to re-open the Masala Masood stall. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns